


Flowers and Peach Sorbet

by FlawedVictori



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Marihilda Week (Fire Emblem)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:02:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlawedVictori/pseuds/FlawedVictori
Summary: Marianne has a problem.She's got a huge crush on her definitely straight best friend.Written for Marihilda week 2020.
Relationships: Marianne von Edmund/Hilda Valentine Goneril
Comments: 5
Kudos: 103





	Flowers and Peach Sorbet

**Author's Note:**

> First Three Houses fic, wooooo. If you like this, check out my tumblr and twitter at FlawedVictori. Enjoy!

Marianne had never, ever wished she wasn't gay.

Sure, it was hard sometimes, never quite being sure if other girls were flirting or just being friendly, but... girls were pretty. Beautiful, really.

Beautiful, kind, strong... and the girls at Garreg Mach, especially. Everyone always seemed ready to help each other, and no one ever lost their patience with her for being so... scared.

It was nice, having so many gorgeous, talented, kind women around...

And then there was Hilda.

Hilda, who always made an effort to be close to her.

Hilda, who was so breathtakingly beautiful, and so strong, and so, so gentle with her.

Hilda, who would immediately shut down anyone who wasn't being patient with her.

Hilda, who she absolutely had the biggest crush on in the world...

Hilda, who was totally, completely, frustratingly straight.

Not that there was anything wrong with that, of course! Hilda was her best friend, and she'd support her, no matter who she loved.

Not that Marianne could ever figure out who it was;Hilda had hinted at having a crush on someone, but had never given any details.

Which suited her just fine, really. Not knowing meant she didn't have to compare herself to whatever guy it was and come up lacking.

It was... _nice_ , really, to spend time with Hilda and imagine what being with her would be like, even if it was something she could never have.

  
/

  
Hilda... made it really hard not to imagine it, sometimes.

And today was definitely one of those times. She'd had Professor Byleth knock on her door in the early hours of the morning with a 'formal' invitation to a picnic.

Said invitation's envelope was completely covered in pastel hearts and the invitation itself had been painstakingly written out by hand, every letter perfectly formed.

She'd seemingly even bribed the professor, as she'd made sure to give Marianne an actual smile before she dashed off at an honestly dangerous speed.

/

Marianne shows up on time, naturally. To her surprise, Hilda's already waiting there, rolling a flower between her fingers.

Hilda stands when she sees her, immediately nodding at her as a greeting, and Marianne nods back, taking a seat on the picnic blanket when Hilda offers it.

"I was starting to worry the professor forgot to deliver your invitation." Hilda admits, chuckling and looking away. "She kept talking about getting back to fishing, and I... oh, right!" She reaches into the picnic basket, pulling out a small container and handing it to her. "You have NO idea how hard it was to get the kitchen to give me some peach sorbet, but the professor did that, like, friendly thing she does, you know the one?"

Marianne just nods, already scooping up some of the sorbet and smiling at the familiar taste.

"Yeah, so... she did that, and they gave me some, and..." She trails off, going a little red and looking away as Marianne instinctively reaches for a napkin, assuming there's something on her lip.

"Did I get it?" She asks, after a moment of dabbing, and Hilda just shakes her head, smiling too. 

"No, you're just... really pretty when you smile, is all." She swallows, leaning closer and reaching up to tuck a bit of Marianne's hair behind her ear and gently thread the stem of the flower with her hair, before leaning back and nodding. "Perfect. You're... beautiful, you know?"

Marianne just... smiles, her heart sinking a bit.

She'd never, ever, ever wanted to be straight, but... it was hard, t have fallen so hard for someone so str-

Hilda leans forward and kisses her, and Marianne's brain short-circuits.

Her lips are every bit as soft as she'd imagined, and even if the kiss is hesitant and unsure she doesn't want it to stop...

And then Hilda pulls back, a weak, scared smile on her face-

And Marianne kisses her again, the food set aside and forgotten as all her dreams seem to come true at once, and its so _perfect_ , and...

And she's never been happier.

/

That night, as she's heading back to her room from dinner, Professor Byleth meets her eyes and shoots her that small smile she always does, and Marianne...

She smiles back, ducking her head in thanks.

Byleth's little smile becomes a bit bigger, and she raises a hand as she heads back to her own room.


End file.
